digimonpowerrangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Digimon: Dino Thunder
''Digimon Digital Monsters ''(デジモンアドベンチャー, Dejimon Adobenchā?) is a Japanese animated television series created by Akiyoshi Hongo and produced by Toei Animation based on the Digimon virtual pet made by Bandai and is the first anime installment in the Digimon media franchise. The series is continued with the same characters in Digimon Adventure 02. The planning for Digimon Adventure started in 1998 and was done in cooperation by Toei Animation, Bandai and Fuji Television. Plot Later, when a group of evil Digimon calling themselves the Devas, who, serving the Digimon Sovereigns, believe that true Digimon shouldn't pair up with humans (it is later revealed they were actually misguided), the trio of Tamers and their Digimon defend their world against them. The Devas' true purpose for entering the human world was to capture Calumon, and take him back to the Digital World, so that they could use his power of Digivolution. The Tamers and their friends then decide to leave for the Digital World to rescue Calumon. They destroy all but one of the Devas (Antylamon turned to the side of good and became Suzie's Digimon partner) and confront Impmon, who had digivolved to his mega form, Beelzemon, after making a deal with the Sovereign for more power, in exchange for eliminating the Tamers. Jeri's partner, Leomon, is killed by Beelzemon, which causes Jeri to fall into depression. Beelzemon is defeated by Gallantmon. After traveling the Digital World on their quest, the Tamers meet (and fight with) one of the four Digital Gods, but finally agree to work together in order to destroy the D-Reaper, a computer program initially designed to keep digital life from getting out of control, but it itself became rampant. The Tamers not only must save both worlds from the D-Reaper, but also rescue Jeri, who has been taken by the renegade program and is, unwilling and unknown to her, feeding it information with her sadness. A huge battle ensues with Takato, Henry, Rika, Ryo and their Digimon versus the D-Reaper, with Takato trying to rescue Jeri while the others try to finish of the D-Reaper for good. After a massive battle, the D-Reaper is finally defeated when Henry and Terriermon implement a plan created by Hypnos and the Monster Makers and manage to devolve the D-Reaper back to its original, harmless state, and send it back into the Digital World. Takato and Guilmon succeed in rescuing Jeri, and everyone is rescued by Takato's friends Kazu and Kenta and their Digimon. The Digimon however, are forced to return to the Digital World, forcing the people to say good-bye to all of the Digimon. Several new elements are introduced in this series, including the use of game cards in conjunction with the Digivices to give different powers to the Digimon, the presence of Calumon, a lone Digimon responsible for the Digimon evolutions, and the use of "biomerging" to bring the Digimon to their final Mega levels, by merging their bodies with their human partners. The series also continued the progression from Digimon Adventure, which was set in the Digital World with only a temporary return to the real world, through Digimon Adventure 02, where the characters returned from the Digital World to rest after most episodes: in Tamers the action is entirely within the real world, with a journey to the Digital World mid-series. This third series as well marks the first entry in a Digimon anime series, featuring the Tamers facing off the last battle against a non-Digimon, digital entity (the D-Reaper) taking place in the real world at the series end. The Rangers